Dark Past
by Destineylegend
Summary: JainaxKyp. Kyp struggles against Exar Kun, in the ultimate battle. Can Kyp, along with Zekk and Jag stop Exar Kun. Find out, full summary inside. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Wars characters. I do own Sheran though.**

**Summary: Exar Kun appears and begins to set up Kyp. Exar Kun plans on finally taking his revenge on Kyp. Kyp, along with Zekk and Jag, are thrown into a struggle against the mightyist Sith Lord, and the Gallactic Allaince itself. There will be secrets revealed in the temple of Yavin IV. A few people will aid the convicted Jedi Master, like Luke and Han, but most are against him. Can he clear his name, as well as stop Exar Kun from throwing the galaxy into an eternal war, and darkness. The ultimate battle has begun. And Kyp is in the center of it all, can they survive, or will they face ultimate destruction. And, what of his growing feelings for Jaina. You will just need to read and fined out. JainaxZekk implied, JainaxKyp is the actual pairing.**

**A/N: This is my first New Jedi Order story, and I hope it is good. Kyp and Jaina rock. Read on, and please review, I know alot of people don't read, or post on here. But, I hope there are people who read mine. So, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Kyp woke up slowly from his seat in the cockpit of the small space vessel. He sighed when he noticed how long it was till they reached Csilla. "Damn, can't this thing move any faster," he muttered under his breath.

"Calm down Master Durron," came a voice from behind him. Kyp turned his gaze around to see Zekk standing there. "We aren't in a hurry, are we?"

"No Zekk," Kyp sighed. Zekk was a Jedi Knight, he became one during the Yuuzhan Vong war. Kyp thought for a moment of how long its been since then, 10 years, man that was a long time ago. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Master Durron," Zekk replied, taking the co-pilot seat right next to him. He took a glance at the hyperdrive meter. It was about thirty minutes till they arrived in the space around Csilla. "I hope things go with out a hitch."

"Same here," Kyp nodded. "Wonder why he wanted to talk to me personally, something about a threat to the Chiss."

"Yeah, I wonder myself," Zekk said.

"I hope Jag and Jaina aren't still dating," Kyp muttered.

"What was that?" Zekk asked with a glance to the Jedi Master beside him.

"Nothing," Kyp quickly stated turning back to his instruments. He slowly leaned back into his seat and thought about the past. He didn't know why, just felt like it he guessed. He thought of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, the Kilik incident, and what was happening to the Jedi while Luke was gone. And the most important events, the time he spent with Jaina. He knew he loved her, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. Especially with Jag and Zekk in the picture. He was envious of the two of them, they both have been with Jaina. Kyp sighed and closed his eyes for a short nap. His thoughts on Jaina most of the time as their ship glided through space, and towards Csilla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In about 20 minutes, the instruments blared and signaled their arrival in Chiss space. Kyp quickly sat up and began pressing buttons to disengage the hyperdrive. The starlines turned back into stars, and the planet of Csilla was floating in front of them. He motioned for Zekk to begin the landing procedrures while he contacted the Chiss. He picked up the communit and clicked it on. "This is Kyp Durron aboard the _Journey_," he announced over the comm.

"Mr. Durron," came a female voice from the other end. "We have been expecting you. I'm Sheran, Baron Jag's pesonal servant."

"Ok, what's our landing destination?" Kyp asked.

"You will dock in hanger 9, I'll be there to meet you," Sheran said.

"Understood, Durron out," Kyp said. With that, he clicked off the communit and took the controls and glided the ship towards Csilla. They landed a few seconds later, on an icey plane. He dropped the ramp and followed Zekk off the ship.

"Kyp Durron I presume," a femal with a clean blue dress and long red hair stood near them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, and I guess you are Sheran," Kyp said.

"You got that right," Shera nodded. She turned her red eyes to Zekk and looked him over. "And who is this."

"This is my friend Zekk, I asked him to accompany me," Kyp said. "Just a precaution."

"Understood," Sheran said. "Now, if you would follow me." She motioned for them to follow her and lead them out through an opening in the hanger and down a frozen path. They turned at one of the corners and walked along the frozen lake. Kyp glanced to his side to see some vegetation actually growing on the icey surfuse.

"How does vegetation grow on this planet?" Kyp asked. Zekk also turned his head to see what Kyp was talking about and looked back to Sheran.

"These plants are immune to the frozen area here," Sheran replied. "They are able to grow anywhere on this planet, and we use them for medicine."

"I see," Kyp nodded. They followed her to a giant building in the center of the area. They walked in and saw Jag sitting at a table, waiting for them.

"Kyp, I was expecting to see you alone," Jag said. He gave a short glance before getting up and walking over to them. He gave Sheran a kiss and then turned to look at Kyp and Zekk.

"I thought you were dating Jaina?" Kyp asked with a little hope.

"We broke up during the Kilik incident," Jag answered. "Now Zekk is going out with her."

'_What?'_ Kyp asked himself. He turned to see Zekk with a smile.

"Yep, we are," Zekk said proudly. Kyp sighed and turned back to Jag.

"So, why did you want to see me?" Kyp asked.

"I have something I need to discuss in private," Jag said. He motioned for Sheran to come over. "I want you to take Zekk to an apartment building. Kyp and myself will join him shortly."

"Understood," Sheran nodded. She turned to Zekk and motioned for him to follow. Zekk spared a glance at Kyp before following the Chiss woman out of the room. Jag turned and walked to the table. He sat down formely in his chair, and motioned for Kyp to join him.

"Now then, I want to know if you heard about the man going around and killing anybody associated with the Gallactic Alliance?" Jag asked.

"I don't think so," Kyp answered.

"Well, this figure has been spotted here on Csilla. And he looks like you Kyp," Jag said with a finger pointing at Kyp. "Why are you doing this?"

"But, I just flew in today," Kyp said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, and the man left not so long ago," Jag said. "So, I don't think I can believe you."

"You have too, I wouldn't do anything like this," Kyp said.

"I know of your past, Jaina told me," Jag said with anger in his tone. "And I can bet, you would do something like this." Kyp looked down at his hands, a frown plastared across his face. He suddenly felt pain in his head and quickly grabbed it, sweat pouring down his face. An image of a man in black robes with red eyes appeared, a smile plastared on his face. Kyp couldn't make out what the man was saying, the only thing he could make out, was the man's name. And the name shocked him to death.

"_I'm Exar Kun..._"the voice muttered.

"No. No!" Kyp screamed allowed. Jag raised his eyebrow and pushed his chair back staring at Kyp with puzzeled eyes. "You can't be! You're dead!" Jag wondered who he was talking to, but stood quiet so he could hear the name.

"_Yes, I can be,_" Exar Kun said, more clearly now. "_I'm the darkness in your heart, and you can't get rid of me._"

"The darkness in my heart?" Kyp said with a confused voice.

"_I would advise you to go check on Zekk,_" Exar Kun said again. "_No telling what could happen to him._"

"Leave him alone Exar Kun!" Kyp screamed, standing up from his seat.

"_Oh, I thought you would want to kill him for taking Jaina away from you,_" Exar Kun laughed.

"Shut up!" Kyp screamed again and turned to Jag. "It's Zekk, he's in trouble."

"If he is in trouble then that means..." Jag paused for a moment, "THAT SHERAN IS IN TROUBLE!" He pulled out his blaster and ran out of the room, closely followed by Kyp.

"_Please Zekk, be alive,_" Kyp thought to himself as they headed down the frozen roads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zekk followed closely behind Sheran, taking in all the stuff around him. There wasn't much to see though, it was mostly glaciers and stuff. They turned the corner and came to a ramp leading to a fancy building. "Are those the apartments?"

"Yep, they are only reserved for Jag's special guests," Sheran replied. Zekk stood with his mouth open, never before had he seen a fancier place. He quickly picked up the pace and ran after Sheran. They were almost to the door, when they saw a light emerge and strike through two Chiss guards. "What the hell?"

"Who are you!" Zekk commanded. The figure slowly turned around, and revealed his face for the first time. "K-Kyp," Zekk stammared.

"Why hello," Kyp laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Zekk asked his hand all ready on his lightsaber. Kyp just gave a short laugh as he stepped towards the boy.

"For revenge," Kyp simply replied. He ignited his lightsaber and charged for Zekk. He didn't have enough time to attack, but he saw Kyp stop, by a purple lightsaber clashed against his red one. "What the-" He didn't finish the sentence as he was forced push into an icey wall. He raised his eye to see the real Kyp standing before him.

"Kyp?" Zekk asked unsure. "Then, who is that." Jag then appeared beside him, his blaster drawn.

"I believe his name is Exar Kun," Jag answerd. Kyp nodded his head as he got into a fighting stance.

"Haha, you think you can defeat me," Exar Kun laughed. "You are a fool. But, I don't want to fight you right now. I want you to suffer for defiying me."

"What do you mean?" Kyp asked.

"I believe everyone believes you are the one killing everyone," Exar Kun chuckled. "And they will be after you in a second. Well then, goodbye." With those last words Exar Kun disappeared in a dark vapor.

"Sith spawn!" Kyp cursed. He punched the frozen ground with his fist and just stayed there, on his knees.

"Come on, we need to get you someplace safe," Jag said. Kyp nodded as he let Jag and Zekk lift him to his feet. "This way," he said, guiding them towards his home. They kept their eyes moving, and hoped that Exar Kun wouldn't decide to attack them at this moment in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an hour before they finally arrived at Jag's personal home. It was bigger than mostly everyother buidling, but industrial areas, on Csilla. He clicked open the door and guided his three compainons into the house. He led them to the living room and motioned for them to sit down. "I'll go get some drinks," Jag said before heading for his kitchen.

"So, what now?" Zekk asked.

"I think we should go after Exar Kun," Kyp simply replied. "I have to kill him. It's the only way for me to move on."

"What do you mean?" Sheran asked.

"Years ago, when Han saved me from the mines of Kessel, I became a Jedi and shortly was controlled by Exar Kun," Kyp began. "I killed many people with the power of the Sun Crusher. But, thanks to Han's efforts of reasoning, and Luke's intervention against Exar Kun, I was free. Through the years, I kept filling Exar Kun's pressense, and sometimes acted darker than usual. You know what I mean, right Zekk?"

"Yes, I do," Zekk answered with a nod.

"Exar Kun is a remnant of my past, and I have to put an end to it," Kyp said. "So, are you with me Zekk?"

"I am," Zekk said with a smile.

"And so am I," Jag said, returning with a few drinks. As he set them down, the holonet turned on and they looked to see a picture of Kyp on the screen.

"This man is Kyp Durron, a rogue Jedi Master, who is killing many people within the Gallactic Allaince," the announcer said. Everyone stared with their mouths open, _this_ _couldn't be_, they all thought. "The advisery council, as well as a few others, are trying their best to find out where Kyp is. When they do, they will arest this criminal. If anyone has any information, then please contact the authuroties. We will protect you, so be on the look out." The announcer disappeared to be replaced with a commercial.

"What do we do now?" Zekk asked.

"We need to leave as soon as we can," Jag said.

"Baron Jag, you aren't going, right?" Sheran asked.

"I have to love, I will return," Jag said, kissing his girlfriend on the lips. "You will be in charge till I return. I now declare you Baron Sheran."

"Okay, then I will go and start my duties then. Just, be careful," Sheran said with a worried face.

"Don't worry," Jag said. Kyp, Zekk, and Jag waved goodbye to Sheran, as she left to Jag's office. "We should leave at night, when everyone is in their houses."

"I agree," Kyp nodded.

"I hope some people are with us on the council," Zekk said.

"I'm sure Han is," Kyp said. "And possibly Luke. I don't know about the others. Jaina might be against me."

"Why do you say that?" Zekk asked.

"We haven't been on good terms for a while," Kyp replied.

"I hope she is in on our side, I don't want to have to fight her," Zekk said, his face turning to look at the ground.

"I don't want to fight her either," Kyp muttered.

"You two should get some rest," Jag said. "I will wake you up when its time to leave." Kyp and Zekk nodded before heading off for some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few hours later, and the trio was running through Csilla, heading for the spaceport. They were able to dodge a few Chiss, but had to stun a few as well. They reached the spaceport and quickly ran for the Royal Hanger. Kyp and Zekk stopped when they saw the Chiss vessel in front of them. It was a ship colored silver, and had some red streaks across its sides. Jag ran up the ramp and was immediatly in the pilots seat. Kyp and Zekk joined them on the bridge and he motioned for them to take a seat. He picked up the communit. "This is _Outrunner_, requesting permission to take off." They hoped with all their might that the people in the control room didn't suspect a thing.

"Alright _Outrunner_, prepared for launch," a male voice said. The doors to the hanger slowly creeped open, and the _Outrunner_ was taking off. They headed into the space around Csilla, and Jag turned around to face Kyp.

"Do you know where Exar Kun might be?" Jag asked.

"I'm guessing he is on Yavin IV," Kyp replied.

"Okay," Jag said. "Let me punch in the coordinates." He turned to his instruments and began to press in the proper coordinates for travel. He then moved his hand to the hyperdrive level and pulled it. The stars turned to starlines as they headed into hyperspace. "All right, we should take a nap, it will be a while after all."

"Good idea," Zekk said. He got up from his seat and walked off towards the beds in the back. Kyp sighed at the retreating Jedi and also stood up.

"Kyp?" Jag asked. Kyp slowly turned around to face the man.

"What do you want?" Kyp replied.

"I want to know if something is wrong," Jag said.

"I don't know," Kyp said before starting for the door.

"You love her, don't you," Jag said. Kyp stopped right then and turned to look at Jag.

"W-What?" Kyp asked, unsure of what he was saying.

"You love Jaina," Jag repeated. Kyp quickly turned around to hide his sad eyes from Jag.

"Yeah, I do," Kyp said. "But, don't tell Zekk, I'll tell him when I'm ready." Kyp then left the room and headed for his bed as well.

"Man, Jaina is having one hell of a love life," Jag smiled. "Good thing we broke up. I couldn't handle two other people on her heels. Good luck to the both of you." Jag sighed as he got out of his chair and walked out of the room. "Well, better get some sleep. Exar Kun is going to be a tough battle." With that he headed to his bed and lay down. He thought about everything for a few moments, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: That was the first chapter of my first New Jedi Order story. I hope you guys enjoyed it and review. I will continue this story despite reviews, and I hope people will read it, it's one of my favorite stories all ready. So, review now. Till next time, peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters of Zharen and Trandin. The other Star Wars characters are not mine.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 and I hope it is good. I havn't got reviews but its okay, I just want to put this story out their. I had this idea and thought it would be nice to write the story and put it up here at the same time. Well, read on and please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Cal Omas sighed to himself as he walked down the halls of a Mon Calamari facility. He was heading to a meeting between a few selected people. These people inculded a few Jedi Masters, the solos, Wedge, and the new admiral of the Gallactic Alliance forces. He entered a room at the far end of a dimly lit coridor and took his seat at the head of the table. He looked to his right to see Wedge Antilles standing at attention. Beside him was Saba, she stood with her tail slapping around, and her teeth shown. Beside her was Mara Jade Skywalker, she had a serious look on her face and was standing with her arms clasped behind her back. Jaina stood beside her aunt and just looked around at everyone, just like Cal. Corran Horn was beside Jaina, and he was stroking his white beard as he thought about what was happening. To Cal's left was the new admiral of the Gallactic Alliance, Zharen Goran. He was a human with broad shoulders, and a neatly shaven face. Kenth Hammar stood beside him, and was at attention, ready for Cal Omas to tell them to seat. Leia stood beside him and was wearing a Jedi robe now, her lightsaber clasped to her belt. Jacen stood beside his mother, and his thoughts kept revolving around what was happening. Han stood beside his son, and had a sad face, which only Jacen and Luke could notice. He was staring at the table and thinking about Kyp the whole time. At the end of the table was Luke Skywalker. He had his hands clasped behind his back, and a serious expression on his face. Cal Omas nodded to them all before motining them to sit. "Well, I welcome you to this meeting," he began. "We are here to discuss what should be done with Kyp Durron."

"What do you think?" Jaina asked irritably. "We should go after him and arrest him."

"I agree with Jaina on this one," Saba growled. "Kyp should not be doing this."

"I agree," Kenth nodded. "He is causing serious problems."

"And I should add that he has left Csilla with Jag and Zekk in his hands," Zharen added. Jaina slammed her hands on the table, a fire in her eyes.

"He kidnapped Zekk, the fiend," Jaina growled.

"We might need to see more into this," Corran said.

"I agree with Corran," Jacen said. "I mean, what if its a set up."

"I don't sense anything abnormal with him," Kenth said.

"Then, he must be doing this," Corran agreed. "Maybe we don't need to look into this."

"What are you saying!" Han spoke up for the first time. "I don't believe Kyp is doing this!" Everyone turned to him with a fearful face. They have never seen Han this angry.

"Han? We do have evidense," Leia said. "You don't have to protect him. I mean, I never really liked the boy. So, I'm all for going after and arresting him." Han turned his icey glare onto his wife before turning back to the others.

"This is damn pathetic!" Han continued to shout.

"I understand your rage," Luke said. He raised his hand and placed it on his friends shoulder. "I have to agree with Han and Jacen."

"But, Luke?" Mara said. "Why are you siding with him?"

"I trust Kyp with my life. And I'm not about to doubt him on this matter," Luke replied.

"Uncle Luke, he kidnapped Jag and Zekk," Jaina said.

"I don't think so," Luke said calmly. Cal gave a sigh before standing up.

"By a show of hands, who thinks we should go after and arrest Kyp?" Cal Omas asked. Everyone exept Luke, Han, and Jacen raised their hands. "I guess you three are out of luck. So sit down, and help us decide where he is." Luke shook his head and made to leave.

"I won't have any part in this," Luke said simply. He walked out of the room, followed by a furious Han and his son. When the closed their door they turned to each other.

"Now what?" Jacen asked.

"We go find Kyp," Han said. "We need to protect him."

"I agree," Luke said with a nod.

"I'm with you," Jacen said.

"Dad!" a voice called from down the hall. Luke turned to see Ben running up to him. "I heard about Kyp, it isn't true, right?"

"No son, we are going to go find him and get him out of this mess," Luke assured him.

"I'll go with you then," Ben said.

"And why would you want to go?" Luke asked.

"I really like Kyp, he was really nice to me," Ben said. "And I want to help him as much as you do."

"Fine then," Luke said. "Got your lightsaber."

"Yep, its right here," Ben said, motioning to his belt.

"Then let's go," Luke said.

"Yeah," the others said in unision. The four companions ran off to the hanger and toward the _Millinium Falcon_. They hoped they could reach Kyp in time, before the Gallactic Alliance found him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The _Outrunner _gave a sudden jerk, which sent Kyp sprawling onto the ground. "That hurt," he mutttered. He slowly got up and felt the ship shake again. "What's going on?" Zekk appeared in the doorway, sweat beating down his face.

"We were pulled out of hyperspace," Zekk said. "We need to hurry to the bridge." Kyp nodded and followed Zekk to the bridge. As they approached they saw Jag running in and instantly sit in the pilot's seat.

"What is it?" Kyp asked as he entered the bridge and looked around. Jag looked over his instruments before turning his head to face the two Jedi.

"A Star Destroyer," Jag said.

"Great, can you get us out of here?" Zekk asked.

"I'll try," Jag said. "I would advise you two to sit in your seats." Zekk got into his seat and buckled up, but Kyp wasn't so lucky. Jag pushed the throttle forward and the ship sped forward and did a barrel roll to dodge an incoming laser bolt. Kyp was sprawled on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Watch what you are doing," Kyp whined.

"Just shut up and sit down," Jag snapped. Kyp sighed and brought himself into his seat. Jag pulled the ship into a tight turn to dodge a Tie Fighter that flew dangerously close. "There are gun controls near your seats, give me some backup." Kyp and Zekk nodded before turning in their seats and grabbiing their controls. Kyp fired a flew blasts, and managed to destroy a few Ties and X-wings. Jag put the ship into a nose dive to dodge another enemy craft and came out of it and continued to speed out of the Star Destroyers range. A few intercepters passed through the barrage of laser fire and fired a few shots into the ship. "Damn," Jag muttered. "Come on Jedi, I thought you guys could hit a few intercepters."

"Just shut up and focus on the piloting!" Zekk snapped. He turned his turret and fired a shot into the Tie Intercepters cockpit. "Got him," he cheered.

"Great kid, only a few more," Kyp said sarcasticly. Kyp turned his turrets and fired four shots, and managed to take out the two Tie Intercepters. "Ok, we are home free now."

"Shit," Jag muttered. The Jedi turned to see what had Jag worried. They saw another Star Destroyer coming towards them, and this one looked well armed, which symbolized that it was the head of this operation. Jag tried to turn the ship out of the Star Destroyers range but found it difficult. "A tractor beam."

"I guess we wait," Kyp muttered. "Could things get any worse."

"They could," Zekk said. "I bet they are going to torture us then take us to Mon Calamari and execute us."

"All right, enought details," Kyp moaned.

"Sorry Master Durron," Zekk said.

"Just call me Kyp," the Jedi Master said. "I might not be a Jedi much longer."

"Don't worry, we will find a way out of this," Jag said.

"I hope so," Kyp muttered. The rest of the trip was silent as they approached the waiting Star Destroyer. _Will we get out of this,_ Kyp thought to himself, only time would tell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke, Han, Jacen, and Ben reached the hanger and were instantly inside. "All right, let's get a move on," Han said.

"Right dad, I'll help," Jacen said as he sat in the co-pilots seat.

"Where to?" Han asked with a glance at Luke.

"Yavin IV," was Luke's simple reply.

"Why there dad?" Ben asked.

"I can sense something familar there, and I can bet Kyp has sensed it and is heading there to stop it," Luke answered.

"And what do you sense?" Jacen asked.

"Exar Kun," Luke said in a low voice. There was a long silense as the others turned and prepared to launch the ship.

"It can't be," Han muttered. "The very one who made Kyp destroy many lives with the Sun Crusher."

"Yes," Luke said.

"We better get there soon, Kyp will need all the help he can get," Jacen said.

"I agree," Ben nodded.

"Yes, let's go," Luke said. Han nodded as he brought the _Millinium Falcon_ into orbit and entered the hyperspace coordinates. The stars turned into starlines and they were off speeding to Yavin IV, and Kyp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is boaring," Zekk moaned as he lay on the bed in their cell. He stared up at the wall before turning his head to see the depressed looks of both Jag and Kyp.

"I can't believe this," Jag muttered. "I'm the Baron of Csilla."

"Exar Kun, you stubid son of a wookie," Kyp muttered. "I'll make you pay."

"If we don't get out of here, then you will have to wait on that threat," Zekk commented. He sighed and looked back at the wall, "Poor Jaina, I'm going to miss her." Kyp turned to look at Zekk with jeaolesy in his eyes. Jag saw this and chuckled.

"What?" Kyp asked, turning his attention back at Jag.

"You are still mad about that, aren't you?" Jag asked.

"Can it you stupid Chiss," Kyp snapped. He turned to the wall and lay down on his side, his icey glare fixed on the wall. Jag sighed as he lend back and began to drift into sleep.

"Hey!" came a voice from in front of them. The three compainions woke up to see a guard standing there. "Come on you magots time for lunch." As the gate opened Zekk and Kyp got up and walked pass the guard. Jag walked slowly forward with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" the guard asked with irritation. Jag shruged as a miniture blaster appeared in his hand. He quickly shot the guard in the chest.

"Nice one," Zekk commented.

"Thanks," Jag said. "Now, let's go find where they have your weapons. And then we can head for the ship." Zekk and Kyp nodded before following Jag down the hallway. They dodged all the patrols they could. But on occasion, Jag shot and killed a few of them. After a while they reached a secure room. Kyp used the force to break the door off its hinges and the others then ran in. Jag fired a few quick shots and the trio ran across the dead bodies and found the two lightsabers laying on a table. Zekk and Kyp picked up their lightsabers, and then nodded to Jag. They exited the room and ran down the hallways. As they approached a hallway, a group of soldiers stood their shooting blaster bolts at them. Kyp activated his purple lightsaber and began to block the bolts left and right. Zekk activated his green saber and sprinted forward. He made a few quick motions and slashed through the group of soldiers. Kyp deactivated his lightsaber and followed Jag and Zekk into the hanger.

"There it is," Zekk said.

"Yeah, let's get on and out of here now," Jag said. Kyp stopped for a second and turned to another door. "Where are you going!" Jag called to him.

"I have to deactivate the tractor beam!" Kyp called back. "Don't worry, have the engines primed, I'll be back soon!" He exited the door and left Zekk and Jag to prepare the ship for its hasty departure. Kyp ran through some winding hallways and came to a ramp that lead deeper into the Star Destroyer, possibly the tractor beam. Kyp sprinted down the ramp and saw a heavy trooper coming towards him. "Sith blood," he muttered. He activated his purple lightsaber and managed to block a coming blast. He pivoted on his foot to dodge another blast, and then crouched down low to dodge a punch. He then came up with an upperslash that took the heavy trooper down. "Man, I hate those things." He ran pass the dead body and found himself in a large room. In the center stood the tractor beam. He quickly ran forward and pulled the lever down, disabling the machine. He nodded to himself before turning and sprinting back to the hanger. He got there in record time and was immediatly heading up the ramp. "All right, let's get our butts out of here!"

"I here you!" Jag called back. He raised the ship up and directed it to head out of the ship. Once they were out, Jag motioned for Zekk to enter the coordinates. Zekk nodded and began to press keyes. Kyp headed to the back and lay down on the bed, his arm throbbing. He looked it over and saw blood trickling down it.

"Sith blood," Kyp cursed. "One of those blaster bolts managed to hit my arm. I guess I was in the heat of the moment to even notice it." He gave a heavy sigh before drifting into sleep. He needed all the rest he could get, they were headed for Exar Kun after all, they had to be prepared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trandin Oran, the admiral of the Star Destroyer _Lamda_, watched as the Jedi's ship sped off into hyperspace. "Emperor's black bones," he cursed. He turned away and began to walk towards his seat. "I wonder where they are going," he mused to himself.

"I know where they are going," a voice said from behind him. Trandin quickly turned to see a robed man standing in front of him.

"How did you get in here?" Trandin asked, his hand already on his blaster.

"Please don't be so hasty. I'm not here to fight," the man laughed. "I just wanted to tell you where they went. I'm a Jedi and I'm after them at this moment."

"Well then, where are they going?" Trandin asked.

"To a place called Yavin IV," the man replied. "They are going there to create a fleet to take over the Gallactic Alliance."

"What!" Trandin bellowed, not believing his words. "Then, we need to tell Cal Omas and send a fleet there at once."

"I agree young one," the man said. "I will then take my leave." The man walked pass Trandin and out into the hallway. And with an evil smile he disappeared into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You heard right," Trandin spoke over the hologram. Cal Omas sat, watching him intently.

"Kyp is preparing an armada to fight the Gallactic Alliance," Cal muttered to himself. "Very well, we will get our ships ready immediatly. In the mean time, I want you to head to Yavin IV and wait for us."

"I understand," Trandin said with a nod. The holonet shut off and left Cal Omas in a quiet room. He sighed again as he got up and walked to the window.

"Master Skywalker, how can you believe that Kyp is innocent," Cal muttered. "I wonder where you are now. I hope you aren't already there, and are helping them. If so, then we are all dead." He turned and walked over to his intercom. He pressed the button to signal his secretary. "Tell Wedge and Zharen that we have found Kyp."

"Yes sir," a female voice replied. Cal Omas walked out of his office and towards the hanger where he would meet Wedge and Zharen. It was time for them to act now, everything was riding on this one battle. And they couldn't lose, no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exar Kun smiled from inside the biggest Massassi Temple on Yavin IV. "It's finally time," he laughed. He stood in front of a crystal that was residing in the highest level of the temple. "Kyp and his little friends are on their way. And the great Gallactic Alliance was sending their biggest wave of ships. Soon they will all be destroyed." He laughed again as he turned and walked out onto the balcony of the temple. He looked down to see a line of dark figures kneeling on the ground. "Go to your ships! And prepare for combat!" He called to his soldiers. "I will give the signal when the time comes! For now, wait patiently, the enemy will be here soon! And remember, you are to act like you serve under Kyp Durron, we must maintain the illusion!" With a yell from his soldiers, they marched off towards their ships to prepare for the war that was coming.

"Soon, the war that will tear apart the galaxy begins," Exar Kun laughed. "And I will rule the galaxy like I should have so long ago." He continued to march through the temple, waiting for Kyp to come. He would first have to end the one who had betrayed him, and then the real fun could begin.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 2 and I hope it was good. Please review now, I would really like it. Well, till next time, peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the star wars characters. Trandin is mine though.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 and I hope you guys like it. So, read on and place a review afterwards, thanks.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

The Chiss space craft exited hyperspace near the green planet of Yavin IV. Kyp stood in the cargo hold staring down at the planet from his veiw point. "It's been so long," he muttered to himself.

"Yes it has," a voice said from behind him. Kyp turned his head to see Zekk standing not to far away.

"I'm ready to end this," Kyp announced as he turned around and headed out of the room. "Let's go Zekk." The young Jedi just nodded before heading out after the older man. They headed down the cooriders and entered the bridge to see Jag preparing for landing. "Is everything ready?"

"It is," Jag said. "You two better take your seat." Zekk and Kyp took their appropriate seats and waited as Jag turned the ship towards the atmosphere and pushed the throttle in. The ship entered the heat of re-entry and continued to pick up speed as it headed closer to the planets surface. Jag turned the throttle up and leveled out the ship before it hit the trees. They glided through the air for a while before Jag spotted the largest of the Massassi Temple. "That must be it." Kyp closed his eyes for a second before opening them up again.

"It is, I can sense Exar Kun's presence," Kyp said. "He is waiting for us."

"Well, we better not keep him waiting," Zekk commented.

"All right guys, here we go," Jag said. He brought the ship down and landed it a few feet away from the temple. Jag stood up and walked over to a containment box, and pulled out a blaster and put it in his holster. "Let's go." Zekk and Kyp nodded before following Jag off the ship. They sprinted to the temple and quickly entered it, not knowing what dangers they would face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone Gallactic Alliance warship exited hyperspace and hovered over the planet of Yavin IV. "We've reached our destination Admiral," a crewman said.

"Good," Admiral Trandin said with a small smirk. "Let's prepare for the arrival of Cal Omas and his fleet."

"Sir!" the Comm. Officer called out.

"What is it?" Trandin asked.

"We got a message from Cal Omas," the Comm. Officer stated.

"Well then, patch it through," Trandin instructed. A hologram of Cal Omas appeared in front of him.

"Admiral, have you arrived at Yavin IV?" Cal asked.

"Yes Cheif of State," Trandin saluted. "We are orbiting the planet now."

"Good," Cal Omas nodded. "I must worn you that the _Millenium Falcon _is on its way."

"To help us right?" Trandin asked. Cal Omas simply shook his head at the admiral.

"No, they are on Kyp's side," Cal Omas said. "I want you to make sure they don't reach the planets surface."

"Understood sir!" Trandin saluted. Cal Omas nodded before signing off. "All right, all men on stations!" The crew came to life and began to head to their respective areas. "I hope we don't lose this," he muttered. He sat down in his command chair and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm to old for this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jag walked in front of the group, Zekk following him, and Kyp at the rear. Their eyes constantly moved as they watched for any signs of an attack. "Strange," Jag muttered.

"What is?" Zekk asked.

"Well, it's quiet, too quiet," Jag muttered.

"I agree," Kyp said. Zekk wondered what they meant, but suddenly the ground beneath his feet crumbled and he began to fall to the bottom of the temple. "Zekk!" Kyp called. He ran forward and jumped forward to grab the boy's hand. He grabbed the hand but was pulled down into the darkness with Zekk.

"Kyp! Zekk!" Jag yelled out franticly he ran to the edge and looked down into the darkness. "Sith spawn," he cursed through clenched teeth.

"Jag.." came a weak voice over the communit. Jag pulled out the communit and clicked it on.

"Jag here, are you two all right?" Jag asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah, we're fine, that was one hell of a drop," Kyp replied.

"I bet," Jag said. "Can you guys get up here?"

"We can find a way up there," Kyp answered. "You should continue up however. We must stop Exar Kun."

"Understood," Jag said. "Just don't end up killing Zekk."

"I'll try," Kyp scoffed. The communit went silent and Jag stood up and began to walk off towards a far door.

"Please be safe," Jag muttered as he began the long trip up the temple's pathways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay Zekk?" Kyp asked. Zekk lifted his head up to see the older man looking down at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zekk moaned. He got into a sitting position and looked up to see where he dropped from. "Man, that is one hell of a drop."

"You got that right," Kyp nodded in agreement. He brought his gazed down and started to get up. "Well, we need to meet up with Jag."

"Ok," Zekk nodded. He got himself up off the ground and together they ran down the closest hallway. They ran for a few minutes until they saw a few figures walking towards them. Zekk and Kyp pulled out their lightsabers and activated the briliant glow of their blades. When the figures came into veiw, the two Jedi could finally tell what they were. They were tall creatures with black clad armor on their body. They carried a spear and a blaster holsted to their left leg. "What are you guys?" The creatures spoke in a language more confusing than that of the sand people.

"I didn't catch that," Kyp muttered. The creatures growled and got into a fighting stance. "If you want to fight, then bring it on." The creautes charged forward, and Kyp blocked the first one, and then turned to push the other spear away, then place a kick into the creatures stomache. He then turned on his heel to slash through the creature closest to him. Zekk was flipping over one of the spears and quickly thrusted his saber into the creatures back. He quickly brought it out and ducked under a swipe from another creature. He brought his saber into an uppercut and slashed the creature in half. Kyp used the force to push the two remaining ones into the wall. He nodded to Zekk and they ran forward to finish off the creautes.

"That's that," Zekk muttered as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Yeah, I wonder what they were?" Kyp asked himself.

"Yeah," Zekk nodded.

"We can think about this later, let's continue on," Kyp said.

"Right," Zekk nodded. The two Jedi ran down the hall with more speed than before.

"I can sense what Exar Kun wants," Kyp mumbled.

"And what would that be?" Zekk asked.

"He is using a force powered crystal, and he plans to plunge the entire galaxy into an age of darkness," Kyp answered.

"That's not good," Zekk commented.

"That's right," Kyp nodded in agreement. A figure jumped from behind the duo and knocked Zekk hard to the floor. "Zekk!" Kyp ignited his lightsaber and charged forward, only to meet a black blade. Kyp moved his eyes to see Zekk not moving. "Damn." He jumped back a few and then charged forward again. Kyp knew he had to kill this guy now, he was the strongest thing they have fought yet. And he was not about to let this creature get to the other Jedi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The _Millinium Falcon_ exited hyperspace near the planet of Yavin IV. The ship flew forward and slowly more and more ships were becoming visible. "Sith spawn, that's a lot of warships," Han said.

"Yeah, and we have to get pass them," Jacen added.

"You think they will even shoot at us?" Ben asked. Han quickly rolled the ship to dodge a laser bolt directed at the ship.

"That answer your question kid," Han commented. "Luke, Jacen! Get to the gun turrets!" Han commanded. Luke and Jacen nodded before turning and running down the halls of the ship. "Ben, you sit down." Ben did as he was told and watched with fear as the _Millinium Falcon_ dodged each blast, barley. Han aimed the ship for an opening in the line of warships and pushed the thottle to full power. X-wings and Tie fighters exited the warships and were on the tail of the _Millinium Falcon_. The turrets came to life and started to shoot at the fighters. Han rolled the ship to the left and then instantly yanked the ship back to the right to dodge a storm of laser fire. "I'm too old for this."

"Just don't go to sleep on me," Ben said with a little fear.

"Don't worry kid, I'll get us down there. So quit being scared," Han said. He put the falcon into a nose dive and then pulled out of it to come heading straight towards the planet. Another warship eclipsed its path and started firing a volley of blasts. Han quickly turned the ship to the left and pushed the throttle. He then threw the ship into a nose dive to dodge the warship. Another one came into view under them. "Damn, you would think they had something better to do. I'm sick of this!" Han bellowed as he began another session of dodging giant warships. He brought the falcon in between several more warships and continued to speed towards the planet. Some of the fighters were slowly disappearing, signiling that Luke and Jacen were doing there job. "Hang on kid, we're making a crash landing!" he called to Ben. The child merley nodded as the falcon hit the atmosphere and headed towards the ground at top speed. "Hang on!" The falcon crashed hard into the earth and skidded across the ground, creating a long trench of dirt. The falcon came to a stop, ironically in front of the giant Massassi Temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zekk slowly opened his eyes and saw Kyp sitting near him. "Hey Zekk. You feeling okay?" Kyp asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Zekk replied. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out by a creature that fought like a Jedi," Kyp answered. "I managed to kill it, so don't worry."

"That's a relief," Zekk sighed. Zekk closed his eyes and just lay there on the damp floor.

"You know Zekk," Kyp began in a small voice.

"Hmm, what is it?" Zekk asked. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Kyp.

"I was jealous of you, you know," Kyp replied. "I mean, you were with jaina more than I was. And I guess, I wanted to be there with her. I'm just a hopless person." Kyp sighed as he lend back onto the wall and began to doze off.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Zekk asked.

"I knew she wouldn't want to be with me. I mean, I was a little cruel in the beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong, and even though I became more open in the end, people still hate me," Kyp sighed. "I love Jaina, and I'll never stop loving her." Zekk turned from the Jedi Master and took interest in his hands as he thought about what Kyp was saying.

"How long have you loved her?" Zekk asked.

"I guess when she was 15 I started falling for her," Kyp said.

"Right after we broke up," Zekk smiled. "I see, you might have loved her longer than myself."

"What good is it though, she hates me, she probally thinks I kidnapped you or something," Kyp said. "What's the use."

"Don't talk like that," Zekk said, his eyes shifting to stare at Kyp. "If we kill Exar Kun, then they will relize that you are innocent."

"Yeah, maybe. But Jaina is with you," Kyp sighed again.

"After this, I will help you get with her," Zekk said. Kyp opened his eyes and stared at the young man in front of him.

"Why?" Kyp asked.

"I think you deserve her more than me," Zekk said with a nod.

"Y-You mean it," Kyp stammared, a small smile touching his lips.

"Yes," Zekk said. "Now, let's stop sitting on our butts and go get that sith bastard."

"Right," Kyp said. He stood up and watched Zekk get to his feet. They nodded to each other before continuing their run down the hallway. There future was coming close to being decided. But, who would survive the coming battle, and war. The war of all time begins.

* * *

A/N: Ther was chapter 3, and I thought it was good, hope you guys did also. Please review now, I would really enjoy it. Well, till next time. 


End file.
